Where Are You Christmas?
by Starchick
Summary: This is my 2nd Christmas fic, a Taiora one. I'm not too good at summaries, so please just read it, k?


  
This is the Taiora version of my latest fic. I decided to try it since a lot of people liked my  
other story. I guess you could call this an untold story of the previous fic, cuz I really   
wanted to try a Taiora. It might not really be one, it's more like a friendshippy thing.   
If you didn't read the first one, the kids are really young, about the   
same age they were in the first part of the Digimon movie (when they saw Greymon at   
Hightonview Terrace). Enjoy, and R&R please! ^_^  
  
Ages:-Tai, 7  
-Sora, 7  
-Matt, 7  
-Mimi, 7  
-Izzy, 6  
-Joe, 8  
-TK, 4  
-Kari. 4  
  
  
  
WHERE ARE YOU CHRISTMAS?  
  
  
  
Sora tagged along behind her mother as she finished up her Christmas shopping. It was the  
evening before the last day of school, and Sora was really excited...but for some reason,   
she suspected that she was only excited because there would be no school for 2 weeks.  
But that couldn't be right. What about Christmas? She was happy about that...wasn't she?  
Sora looked up at a speaker in the mall's ceiling.   
"If you come to K-mart, you can get any product 30% off, just for tonight, and make this  
Christmas a special one!" the announcer's voice blared.   
Almost immediately, there was a mad rush in the direction of the K-mart. Sora's mother  
grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they followed the crowd.  
"Honey, do you think your aunt would like this?" she asked Sora, holding up a case of   
scented candles. Sora glanced at them for a second.   
"Yeah, I think so Mommy," she said, with a little sigh. "But with all the presents we're get-  
ting everyone, it'll be a miracle if we even get to follow the holiday tradition."  
Mrs. Takenouchi laughed. "Oh, don't be silly Sora," she told her. "Of course we'll follow the  
tradition. I'll make you a deal though. I know you're getting tired of shopping with me, so  
on Christmas morning you can open your present first."  
"Okay," agreed Sora with a little smile.   
Her mother took her hand again as they went to find a gift for her teacher. Sora looked  
around at the brightly decorated store. She DID like Christmas, it was so beautiful, and  
mysterious, and a perfect time to be close with family and friends. But as she looked   
around at the people who were grabbing items of the shelves in a frantic rush...she had to  
wonder if her definition of Christmas was the same as everyone else's.  
  
A little over a week later, she was over at her best friend Tai's house. Tai had invited her  
and their other friends Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and even Matt's baby brother TK to spend the  
weekend while his parents were out of town. (A/N: The details of this are in the first story   
of this)  
Evening came, and Tai suggested that they order pizza with the money his and Kari's   
parents had left them. Everyone decided that Joe should make the order, after all he was  
the oldest. Still, the delivery boy gave them a funny look as he dropped off the pizza.   
Afterwards, they watched a movie (How The Grinch Stole Christmas), and then late at night   
they went to bed. But they didn't sleep until very late, they stayed up talking. Or   
something like that. TK and Kari were playing an endless game of patty-cake, and Tai, Joe   
and Matt were throwing around a baseball, which Joe kept dropping. Izzy was on his laptop.  
"Sora, what did you ask for from Santa?" her second-best friend Mimi asked her, speaking  
in a low voice.   
Sora looked down. "To tell you the truth Mimi..." she trailed off, thinking of the letter she'd  
written to Santa Claus. 'I don't know what to ask for for Christmas, Santa. It feels as if it's  
lost all it's meaning.'  
Mimi gave her a quizzical look. "You forgot to write to Santa?" she asked. "That's okay, I  
don't think it's too late. If you write today or tomorrow, I think he might still get it." She  
gave a bright smile.   
Sora nodded slowly. "Okay," she agreed.  
She walked over to her sleeping bag and got into it, turning onto her stomach to stare out  
the window. Snow was beginning to fall, and Sora's spirits began to lift slightly. At least it  
would be a white Christmas.  
She heard someone sit down beside her, and she looked up to see Tai. "Hey Sora, some-  
thing wrong?" he asked her.   
Sora hesitated, then shook her head. Even thought Tai was her very best friend, she didn't  
think he'd understand what was bugging her.  
Tai stared at her a moment longer, then shrugged, turning to the window as well. "Alright,  
snow!" he exclaimed. Sora smiled happily along with him. "It's so great!" she added. "Tom-  
orrow we can have snowball fights and everything! I can't wait. I'm gonna try to play snow  
soccer!"  
"First, I'm going to beat Matt in that video game," said Tai in determination. Sora rolled her  
eyes. Tai and Matt had been playing the video game all day since everyone had gotten  
there, and Tai kept getting beat up by Matt, but he wouldn't give up until he won. Problem  
was that Matt was just as stubborn and wouldn't let him win. Joe'd had to unplug the game  
system in order for Tai and Matt to get to bed.  
After about an hour, the kids began to tire out and they all fell asleep.  
  
The next day, sure enough, the kids didn't go outside until 2:00 pm, when Tai FINALLY gave  
up..for now. Then Mimi had insisted to go to the mall for a while. Once again, Sora kept  
feeling more depressed whenever an announcement came over the speakers, telling people  
to buy a certain product to make that Christmas a happy one.  
Isn't the special part of Christmas supposed to be about family closeness and friends? she  
wondered. Everyone's totally missing the point. Presents are SUPPOSED to be just a bonus.  
At least TK and Kari seemed to know what Christmas was about. They wouldn't stop sing-  
ing Christmas carols, they sang practically every carol that was ever written.  
Finally, the group headed to the park. Sora tagged behind Tai, soon getting into a snowball  
fight with him. For some strange reason, Matt and Mimi started fighting, and then just as  
suddenly as the argument had begun, it ended, and they started talking quietly. Sora glan-  
ced at Tai to see what he thought of it. He obviously couldn't care less, there was a mis-  
chevious gleam in his eyes as he scooped up a handful of snow. He was looking at Matt,   
and Sora instantly knew what was on his mind. She began snickering as Tai made a snow-  
ball, and broke into a fit of giggles as he threw it and it hit Matt. Tai was laughing as well.  
"Bullseye!"  
Sora picked up a handful of snow as well and threw it at Mimi. It hit her dead-on as well,  
and she squealed in surprise and indignation. Tai and Sora laughed harder and slapped each  
other high fives. Matt said something to Mimi, and in less than 5 seconds, Sora and Tai  
were hit with snowballs. It took even less time for a full-blown snow fight to escalate.  
  
They came back to Tai's house in the evening when it was dark, after having spent nearly  
5 hours in the snow. Once again, they ordered out, then everyone sat in the living room to  
watch a video. Sora leaned against a wall and looked around at everyone. The room was  
brightly decorated for Christmas, and the tree was all lit up with lights and ornaments.   
This is what Christmas is about, she thought suddenly. Everyone in the Christmasy spirit.  
Tai came in and slipped a videotape into the VCR. Protests began ringing out as the words  
'Sleepy Hollow' flashed across the screen.  
Sora cringed. Almost everyone, she corrected herself. "Tai, you're in the wrong season,"  
she told him. "Halloween just passed."  
Tai stuck out his tongue. "Oh come on guys, it's a cartoon version," he insisted. "It's not  
that scary."  
They watched the movie. During it, Sora noticed that Mimi was shutting her eyes and  
trembling. Probably scared, Sora thought, then immediately argued with herself. Well, it is  
a scary movie, she told herself.   
She was about to go over and tell Mimi that there was nothing to be scared of, when Matt  
suddenly did so instead. Mimi stopped shaking almost immediately. Sora studied them. Those  
2 were acting pretty strange today.  
Finally, the movie ended. Good thing too, Joe had been on the verge of biting all his nails  
off. It was midnight, so they decided to go to sleep immediately.  
Sora got up in the middle of the night, around 3 in the morning. She wasn't sure why, it  
might've been a bad dream, but she didn't remember.  
Deciding to take the opportunity, she went to the bathroom. When she came back, she  
looked at the tree, at the presents everyone had put under it.   
Christmas is in 2 days, she told herself, repeating it over and over in her mind. It still didn't  
seem real. Sure, she was excited, but she was starting to feel as if she was excited over  
nothing. Turning away from the tree, she went over to the window. Resting her head and  
her small palms on the cool glass, she stared out at the snow. It had a dream-like appear-  
ance with the moon glimmering off of it. She thought of the song 'Winter Wonderland' but  
she heard Kari and TK's voices singing it. It had been among the many songs the 2 of them  
had sung earlier.  
What's wrong with me? she wondered. Am I like the Grinch now? Do I hate Christmas? Why  
is this year different from last year, or the year before that?  
She started singing a song she vaguely remembered from somewhere.   
"Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?"  
Tai stirred and woke up. He heard someone singing and looked towards the window to see  
Sora. He got up and walked towards her curiously.  
"My world is changing  
I'm rearranging"  
Sora stopped as she heard someone behind her. She spun around to see Tai. "Geez Tai, you  
scared me!" she told him.  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Tai asked. "Don't tell me nothing is, 'cause you're my best friend and  
I know when something's wrong with you."  
He was right, and Sora didn't see the point of hiding it anymore. "I'm sorry I woke you up  
Tai," she said. "It's just...I don't know if I like Christmas anymore."  
Tai's jaw dropped and he stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" he gasped.  
Sora shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It feels like Christmas isn't the same anymore, I  
thought it was supposed to be about being with family and friends, but this year it seems  
as if it's all about the presents and stuff, and it's losing it's whole point..." she broke off in  
tears. Tai just gaped at her, unsure of what to do. Sora hardly ever cried. He put his hand  
on her shoulder.  
"It's okay Sora," he told her. "Of course you're right, Christmas is about friends and family.  
I know that. Why do you think I invited you and everyone else over? My parents know that  
too, I think, 'cause they let me and Kari invite you guys. And I think your mom knows, right?  
You told me that you're having a big family reunion tomorrow night."  
Sora stared at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's right," she murmured.  
Tai smiled. "See, not everyone's forgotten the true point of Christmas. Maybe some people  
have, but who cares about them? As long as most of the people you know know what it's  
about, everything's fine."  
Sora smiled and wiped away her tears, throwing her arms around Tai's neck. "You're right  
Tai, thank you!" she said happily.  
Tai squirmed and struggled to get away. "Eew, girl cooties, girl cooties!" he cried.  
Sora glared at him, letting go, then smiled again. "Thank you Tai," she said softly.  
Tai finished brushing himself off and smiled back. "Aww, it's okay," he told her. "After all,  
you're my best friend." He held out his hand in a thumbs-up. Sora hooked her hand in his  
(A/N: You know, the way people hook up hands when they're doing thumb wars) and they  
pressed their thumbs together. It was their secret sign.   
  
The next day was Christmas Eve, and everyone was just wandering around in boredom. The  
day passed listlessly. At around 3:00, the kids began exchange presents since everyone's  
parents would be picking them up at 4:30 and Tai and Kari's parents would be home at 5.  
Sora handed her gifts out to everyone, then turned to give Tai his gift. At the same time,  
he passed her the one he'd gotten for her. Sora looked at it, and they opened the presents  
at the same time. And they both stared at each other in amazement as they realized that  
they'd both gotten each other soccer balls. The 2 of them burst into laughter.  
"I should've guessed," giggled Sora. "It's neat, thanks. Wow, even in gift-giving, you make  
the special part about Christmas real. You knew exactly what I wanted." She took a chance  
and hugged him again quickly. This time though, he didn't pull away.  
"You too," agreed Tai with a grin. He looked at his ball. "But I got the better brand, mine's  
Nike."  
"Nuh-uh," argued Sora. "I got Adidas, that's the best."  
"No way!" Tai countered. "Nike lasts longer."  
Sora stuck her tongue out at him and turned away, practicing bouncing her ball from her  
knees to her feet and back. Then she happened to glance around the room. Joe was   
watching Izzy install a new game on his laptop, and TK and Kari were happily playing with  
their presents together. Matt handed Mimi a package, she opened it, then squealed in  
happiness. Then she kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt went tomato red.  
Sora's mouth dropped open, then she glanced up and noticed...Matt and Mimi were under a  
mistletoe. She tapped Tai on the shoulder and pointed at them, wrinkling her nose in dis-  
gust, then laughing. Everyone else had noticed the 2 as well. Tai gagged and pretended to  
go into wild convulsions, disgusted. This only made Sora laugh as well. Now she was really  
happy, she knew what Christmas was truly about.  
  
  
Yaay, I finished it! And just in time for Christmas too! Well, I got this idea when I went to  
watch Jim Carrey's 'The Grinch', tell me what ya think, kk? I don't own 'The Grinch' or Faith  
Hill's 'Where Are You Christmas'. Um, this might've been kinda   
confusing in some parts to people who haven't read the other fic to this. If you want to  
understand it better, you can read the other fic, it's called 'Just Friends'. Please r/r, okay?  
And Merry Christmas (again) ^_^  



End file.
